Don't Tell Her
by Keeponfangirling
Summary: What happens when Elsa falls madly in love with Hans, and he feels the same way. Smooth sailing, right? It would be if Hans wasn't married to Anna...
1. Chapter 1: After The Wedding

The wedding had just ended and Anna felt she was the happiest person in the world. "So, now that we're married, what do you want to do?" Anna said to Hans, hoping he wanted to do the same thing.

"What do think?" He said leading her into the bedroom. "You wait in here, I'll be right back." He said while leaving the room.

Just as he was almost out the door, Anna asked, "Wait! Where are you going?" Anna said running up to Hans.

"I have to get candles." He whispered into her ear. Anna touched his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hurry back..." Anna said undoing her dress Hans realized he was staring at her.

'I have to find Elsa,' he thought, finally leaving the room. "Up the stairs, down the hall and to the... left!" He said turning left, "nope, right..." Hans turned around and bolted right.

He then counted the doors. Elsa's was the 6th on the left in the right hall, in the left wing of the castle. Hans knocked on the door and opened it. "Well it took you long enough to get here!" Elsa said laying on the bed

"I need candles before when I leave, and Anna's waiting for me." Hans said while undressing, and walking towards the bed.

"Then give it to me fast." Elsa said standing up only for Hans to see that she wasn't wearing anything.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

Hans and Elsa went to the bed. Elsa hadn't done this with Hans yet, or anyone for that matter. But they had been talking about it for a long time now. She was wishing and praying that he wouldn't notice. Hans did, however, notice her facial expressions before they started. He was a little concerned.

"What's wrong?" Hans said, really starting to worry now.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine!" Elsa said with a sexy smile.

"Elsa, you're not fine-oh my god! Are you a virgin?!" He shouted. Elsa was thankful that the doors and walls were sound proof

"Yes I'm a virgin! But not for long..." Elsa was hoping he would still go there after what he had just learned about her.

"It's ok. I'll help you through it." He said.

"Ok boss!" Elsa said jokingly while saluting. "Um... I don't know what to do first…" Elsa's voice trailed of as she started blushing.

"Ok, first off, come here." Hans was laying in the bed and pointed beside him. Elsa did as he said. "Now, don't be freaked out, but I have to...um...get 'inside' of you." he was worried Elsa might be alarmed.

"I'm not stupid, Hans. I know how this works. I just don't know how to get started without it being awkward!" Elsa said laughing

"Ok then, in that case. Come on top of me, and I'll stick it in. Ok?" Hans said, smiling and starting to chuckle.

Elsa did as she was told. It was the most pleasure she's ever had. "Oh, Hans! Hans!" Elsa shrieked, while he thrusted in and out of her.

After a little bit more of that, she lied down beside him. While facing him, no words were spoken. The only thing you could hear were the moans from Hans as Elsa played with his testicles. His eyes widened. He enjoyed this a lot more then he should have. When Elsa stopped they kissed, and Hans straddled her. He left kisses all down her neck, not leaving hickeys or Anna would find out, but pondered before going in on her breasts. Her breath hitched, then he knew she liked that. He left hickeys all over her breasts, knowing Anna wouldn't find them there. Right in the middle of Hans giving Elsa a hickey, he came up for air and she rolled on top of him. Elsa kissed him more passionate then before. His tongue poked at her mouth and she granted entry. It was a fight for dominance. Hans won.

"Elsa," Hans stopped. "You're really good for a virgin."

"Thanks!" Elsa said proudly.


	3. Chapter 3: Oops

Elsa and Hans were laying in bed beside each other. "I have to get back to Anna now." Hans said putting his clothes back on.

"How long has it been?" Elsa said, also putting her clothes back on.

"Um... I left Anna at about 2:27 and it's, oh god. It's 4!" Hans said rushing now, "Where are the candles!?"

"Calm down, Hans. They're right here." Elsa handed them to him.

"What am I going to say to Anna? She's going to be so mad!" He took them while he was putting his boots on

"Get out now! Don't keep her waiting anymore!" Elsa felt her powers were starting to go off by them self again. She's almost gained complete control over them, only sometimes do they activate by them self.

"What do I say?" Hans asked while he left.

"Just, um, tell her you couldn't find any and had to go to the market on 4th street." Elsa said, starting to worry.

"Ok, thanks Elsa!" Hans said running left, down the stairs and into Anna's room.

As soon as Hans left the room, Elsa shut the door and accidentally froze it! She banged and pounded on the door, but it wouldn't open!

She screamed at the top of her lungs "HELP! HELP! HANS! ANYONE! PLEASE!" But the doors and walls were sound proof.

She was trapped!


	4. Chapter 4: Saved by the Dinner Bell

Hans ran into Anna's room, only to find her standing beside the window.

'Shes going to be so mad...' Hans thought approaching her. "Hey! Sorry that took so long. I, uh, couldn't find any. So I went to 4th street. It was packed! Hehe..." Hans was freaking out. 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.' Hans thought on a loop in his head.

"Oh, well in that case, everything is ok!" Anna said sarcastically, turning around. "Hans, I want to know where you really were. We can't tell each other lies, we're married now! Where were you?" Anna was standing in front of him, now. Face-to-face.

"Um... I was-" he was cut off.

"I don't care for excuses! I want to know where you REALLY were! WHERE WERE YOU, HANS? WHERE?" Anna shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt, Princess Anna, but dinner is ready." Shaun, Anna's personal assistant, interrupted. "We will be eating in the garden today, under the canopy. Although it is winter, it is beautiful out side."

'Thank god,' Hans thought to himself.

"Thank you Shaun, I will go get Elsa." Anna said storming out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5: The Snowball Effect

The castle was really cold during the winter. Sometimes Anna got caught off track when it was cold, but she never got lost in the castle. She's had to grow up in it alone, a bunch of empty rooms to discover. It was awesome, besides the whole Elsa-never-leaving-her-room thing. Although, Anna had just gotten a new room on the other side of the castle. She was new to this part of the castle because her mom and dad never let her leave the wing her old room was in. After a few lefts, rights and turn arounds, she finally reached Elsa's room.

*knock knock* the door was really cold.

"Elsa? It's Anna. Lunch is ready in the garden. Elsa?"

"Anna!" Elsa thought for a minuet. 'Anna can't know about my powers! What am I going to do?' She started to panic. 'The doors are frozen shut, Anna is outside and she can help me, but Anna would have to find out. Someone has to find out if I ever want to leave this room.' Elsa decided that Anna has to know.

Just as Elsa was about to say something, Anna said something first. "Elsa, I need to talk to you. Me and Hans just got into a big fight." Anna slide down with her back to the door onto the floor. Elsa did the same. "I-I... I don't know what to do." Anna knew Elsa couldn't hear her very well, but Elsa could still hear her.

"Anna, I need to tell you something too. It's a little urgent though. Anna?" Elsa's heart was pounding with nerve.

"What is it Elsa?" Anna replied with empathy.

"I-I...I accidentally frozen the door..." Her voice trailed off.

"What? How?" Anna was confused.

"I have-I, uh... I, um." Elsa still wasn't sure whether, or not she should tell Anna. It's not like Elsa didn't trust her, she was worried about her reaction. "There was a mini fire in here, and I, uh, used some snow from outside, because it's snowing, and I put out the fire. And then, poof! It froze. It was really weird." Elsa was a really bad at lying.

"If you say so." Anna mumbled. "Ok, when I say so, you pull and I push. Maybe we can brake the ice!" Anna hoped.

"Ok, whenever you say." Elsa grabbed hold of the doors.

"1, 2, 3!" Anna pushed. Elsa pulled so hard she thought her arms might fall off! "I think it's braking!" Anna yelled.

"Yup! It is! I can see it!" Elsa yelled back replying. When the ice broke, Anna and Elsa both fell on the ground and started laughing.

"Ok, ok, ok. No more snow on fires. Got it?" Anna joked.

"Got it!" Elsa said laughing so hard she could barely breath.

"Let's go get lunch!" Anna said helping Elsa up.


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch

Lunch was under a canopy in the garden. It was so beautiful when it snowed. Although it was astonishing, it was very awkward. All Anna could think about was Hans. All Elsa could think about was Anna finding out about her and Hans's little secret. And all Hans could think about was getting inside Elsa again.

'God she's hot. Maybe I should divorce Anna and marry Elsa...' Hans though.

'What if he tells her? What if she walks in on him getting inside of me? We should do that more often. I really liked it. He's so good at it.' Elsa pondered.

'What a jerk. I hate him so much. I should just get a divorce. Wait. Why is he looking at Elsa like that? B-but he looked at me that way when we were saying "I do!" Does Hans, LIKE Elsa? Oh my god! Why is SHE looking at HIM like that!? What's going on here? They're not telling me something... I need to find out what!' Anna knew what she had to do.

Later in Anna and Hans's room, Anna had one second to herself while Hans was in the washroom. "I'll just follow him after he leaves to go get something. Usually he's getting candles or dark chocolate. I hate dark chocolate." Anna was practically thinking out loud. Hans walked in just as she was done thinking out loud. "Oh, hey babe! I've been craving some dark chocolate. Can you go and get some for me?" Anna pleaded.

'Finally I can go see Elsa for a while!' Hans thought. "Yeah, sure baby! I'll leave right now. Love you!" Hans gave her a kiss, but Anna refused his tongue to enter her mouth. "Hey, everything ok?" Anna always let Hans make out with her. Now that she didn't, he was concerned.

"Yeah! Fine!" Anna said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Uh, ok!" Hans shrugged and left.

Anna waited for Hans to leave and then she followed a close distance. He turned around a few times, but other than that he went straight to Elsa's room.

'I knew it!' Anna thought as she followed him right to her door.


	7. Chapter 7: Caught

Hans had just walked into Elsa's room after telling Anna he was going to her some chocolate. Anna was furious.

'I can't believe him!' Anna thought with her head pressed against the door.

"Shall we start?" Elsa asked Hans.

"Defiantly" Hans replied in a voice that used to turn Anna on, but not anymore!

"I've been practicing," Elsa said sexually.

"In what way do you mean?" Hans giggled.

"Do you really want to know?" Elsa hoped he wasn't going to ask her, but if he did, she would tell him.

"Yes I do!" Hans said cornering Elsa into the bed.

"Well if you must know!" Elsa joked.

"Yes I must!" Hans said not so jokingly, but with a smile upon his face.

'Damn. How do I get out of this?' Elsa thought, 'I guess I'll just tell him...' Elsa sighed. "I've been, um, y-you see, I've been, uh..."

"Elsa! Just tell me already!" Hans was serious now.

"I've been, uh... I've been uh, I-I've been reading up on it... I also, um, been trying to get an orgasm, I guess." Elsa's cheeks blushed.

"Well then, let's see how much practice helped." Hans said. Just as Hans was taking off his clothes, Anna barged in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Anna said furiously.

"Anna!" Elsa was shocked. But Hans had no issues. He knew this was coming.

"I have no clue what Hans is doing in here! " Elsa lied.

"Oh shut up Elsa!" Anna yelled at her, "I can't believe you two! Wait no. That's a lie. I CAN believe this. Hans, I'm not stupid. I knew that something was up. You always sneaking around." Anna wanted to murder him right now.

"Look, Anna-" Hans was cut of.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?" Anna didn't care for his stupidity anymore. It's not like she ever did in the first place. "Hans, I think it's best that you leave now." Anna pointed at the door, a little calmer now.

Hans went up to Anna to give her a kiss goodbye. "Anna, baby." Hans said passionately.

She punched him in the face. "HANS GET THE FUCK OUT." Anna's eyes were swelling up with tears, and her voice cracked as she screamed at him. Hans left with a purple on the whole left side of his face.

"Anna..." Elsa started.

"Elsa, please. I don't want to hear it. Ever. Do you understand me? I never want to see your stupid fucking face or hear your stupid fucking voice ever again. So let's just do what we did when we were kids, and NEVER see each other." Anna had tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. Elsa just nodded. "Great. You understand. Goodbye, forever." Anna headed for the door, but just before she left, she turned around, "And no matter what you may think, I do NOT love you. I'm surprised anyone ever did." Anna turned back around and left.

"What have I done?" Elsa sat on her bed and cried. "At least I'll see her at meals."

It was 8 pm while Anna was sitting on her bed. She couldn't believe what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8: Who are you?

"Stupid Elsa. Stupid Hans. Stupid me for falling for their stupid plan. Stupid-" Anna stopped talking and look up at a little cabin in the woods. Anna was tired and it was getting dark. She had imagined running away to the mountains might help clear her mind.

'And sauna.' that's all Anna read of the sign on the log cabin. It was freezing in December, especially in Arendelle. She thought about going inside, but didn't. She didn't know what kind of weirdos went in there, but she sure as hell didn't plan on meeting them.

As she trudged up the snow, she saw a figure. A male, she assumed from all the muscle, but hey! You never know...

"Hello?" She called out, "i-is anyone there?" Her face was red as could be and her limbs were numb, but she could walk. Farther then you might think.

"Hello," the figure replied. His deep voice had made her heart skip a best. His voice was sexy. Probably too sexy.

"I-I am Princess Anna." Anna shivered. The light snowfall had grew to a storm-or even a blizzard.

"Uh... Hi! My name is Kristoff. I'm the Ice Man." The voice, or Kristoff replied. "Nice to meet you ."

"Wait! I need your help. Can you help me get to the North Mountain?" She begged and pleaded to the man now standing in front if her.

He was blonde, with a grey-ish jacket. But that's all she could see of him, for the rest of him was covered in snow."Yeah sure, I'll help you, but I have one request."


	9. Chapter 9: Memory

"Wh-What is y-your request?" Anna stuttered.

"You take me to the castle when we are done climbing the mountain." Anna thought he was joking when Kristoff said this at first. But his face was straight. "Why do you want to climb a mountain anyway?" Kristoff said shivering.

"I-I...I needed to get out." Anna was was shivering now too.

"Get out? Get out o-of wh-what? Th-the castle? W-why would you want to d-do that?" Kristoff was confused. 'Anna was the Princess of Arendelle, why would she leave being waited on hand-and-foot?' He thought. It was all to...weird for Kristoff.

"B-b-because." Anna stated.

"B-b-because why?" Kristoff mocked Anna.

"Because-" Anna stopped talking, she heard a stick snap. She then realized they have been walking for a while and it was her who snapped the stick. "Woah. Where are we...?"

Kristoff then looked around to see where they were.

The scenery was quite beautiful. There was a waterfall, which was frozen over, and a bunch of trees. Out of nowhere, Anna heard a voice:

"Don't you just love snow?" The mysterious voice said with a sigh. "It needs color. Maybe some chartreuse or yellow! Wait. No. No yellow. Yellow and snow? No go. Heehee. Am I right?"

It was a snowman. A walking, talking snowman. Anna was having troubles speaking. And moving. And breathing. She fell to the ground. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't breathing, well, maybe a little. But it was a memory. A memory she shouldn't remember. An altered memory.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted as he rushed to Anna's side, on the ground. "Anna? Anna? Anna, are you okay? Anna!?" Kristoff was worried sick.

'Is that even possible?' Anna thought to her self. 'An...altered memory?' Anna was confused. Then a flash back flowed through to her. The original memory was finally coming back to her. And she fell unconscious.

She was dreaming.

_Her dream was quite confusing: she couldn't make out the faces, but someone had just been shot... Was it with a gun? Or a crossbow? No. Something more...magical. Magical? Someone really little. Really, really little. Only 6 or 7 maybe._

She was waking up a little. She could see Kristoff holding her while riding...a horse...maybe? She was way to out of it to figure out. She fell back unconscious.

_It was dark and cold, so they must've been outside. She was cuddled up in her father's arms. He was holding on tight. Something important just happened. If only Anna knew what. She was still really little, so it was her who got shot with something in her last dream. All she knew was that they were on a horse and she was unconscious...for the most part. She could hear Elsa apologizing over, an over, and over, and over again. Anna opened her eyes for a second and saw a little boy, and...a reindeer?_

All of a sudden, Anna woke up from her dream type thing. She woke up to see Kristoff, a reindeer and the snowman. Wait. Reindeer? She could barely recognize the reindeer as the one from her dream. They were in a barn. Kristoff was wiping a warm cloth on her forehead. She was freezing. But now that she was awake, she had some questions.

"Uh...ow...where-" Anna started

"Shh shh..." Kristoff cut her off. "We are in a barn...somewhere...in the forest. You are here with Olaf," Kristoff pointed to the snowman. "Sven, my reindeer. And-" Kristoff pointed to the reindeer, but he was cut off to Anna.

"How long have...ouch...I been unconscious? And why does my head hurt so...ah!...much? Did you drop me? Where did that reindeer come from? What time is it? What day is it? Well?" Kristoff was dumbfound by all Anna's questions.

"You have been unconscious for 2 days. You fell to the ground when you became unconscious. No I did not drop you! 'That reindeer' is my only real friend. I've known him since I was 7 or 8. He came into my life and never left." Kristoff said with a smile. "It is 10:24pm on December 2nd. I think that's all. Now my mouth hurts." Kristoff said with a straight face.

"Thanks," Anna said, still shivering. "Where in the forest are we? Did Elsa come for me? I doubt she did..." Anna was quite upset with her sister, but she still hoped that Elsa would try to find her.

"Didn't I just say my mouth hurts. That means I'm done talking. I'm going to bed. Night." Kristoff said coldly.

**Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't posted this chapter sooner! I've been having major writers block and life...stuff... So here it is, chapter 9! Hope you like it!**


End file.
